


Conspiracy

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Cassian Appreciation Week [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Cassian wondered if there was something in the water.For most of the week he had been trying to get a hold of either his girlfriend or his best friend. He had failed at both. And while usually he wouldn’t mind -they were busy people after all-, but this week grated on him. His birthday was coming up and he had no plans





	Conspiracy

Cassian wondered if there was something in the water.

For most of the week he had been trying to get a hold of either his girlfriend or his best friend. He had failed at both. And while usually he wouldn’t mind -they were busy people after all-, but this week grated on him. His birthday was coming up and he had no plans.

Usually, it wouldn’t be a problem. He was more of the ‘quiet evenings at home’ kind of guy, but this would be the first he’d share with Jyn and he wanted to do something. Also, he was almost sure Jyn and Kay were plotting something. He had almost caught Kay talking to someone on the phone late at night, and Kay, being the deadpan man he was, had simply hung up, looked at him square in the eyes and said, “Why yes, Cassian, I am plotting against your murder. You have caught me. Goodnight.”

He had actually gone out of his way to try and plan something with Kay, at least, something. But Kay had proven incredibly elusive. Cassian had even tried to stay up to catch him as he arrived home, but he ended up falling asleep on the couch.

And Jyn, well with Jyn was different. All his calls had gone straight to voice mail. Replies to his texts had been unusually short and vague. Which sent alarm bells ringing in his head. He loved Jyn, he didn’t want to loose her. In fact, he was pretty sure she was perfect and was the woman he wanted to marry.

But still didn’t change the fact that she wasn’t returning his calls. His birthday was two days out and he had no plans. His friends, those he’d called, had been apologetic and said that they had plans already.

Cassian sighed and looked at his watch, 8:30 pm. Jyn would have to be home from work now, so he mentally crossed his fingers and called.

“Hi, this is Jyn, I can’t answer your call right now, but please leave a message and I’ll get back to you.”

Cassian rubbed his eyes with one hand, “Jyn, it’s Cassian. Listen, please I am asking you to call me back when you can. Please.” He closed his eyes and laid himself in bed. Paranoia making his mind racing with possible scenarios he’d much rather not think of. So he took a book and tried to read, only to be distracted again. At the end, he gave up and went to the living room, turned the tv on and channel surfed until he found a movie. If he was going to be distracted, at least let him have some background noise.

He didn’t know how long he sat there when his phone rang. It was Jyn. Finally.

“Jyn…?”

“Cassian, I am so sorry. I know we haven’t seen each other in almost a week, but work is a complete nightmare right now. And sometimes I’m just too tired to call. I’m sorry, really am. Listen, how about I make it up to you, I know your birthday is coming on Saturday, why don’t you come for dinner. I’ll make something, bring Kay too.”

Cassian let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, “You know, you had me worried there. It’s not like you to be silent, but I’m glad you’re not mad at me or something.”

“Oh Cassian, why would I be mad at you? You’re a great man and I’m really sorry I gave you the wrong impression.”

Cassian smiled, “That’s fine Jyn, I feel better now. So you’ll make dinner huh?”

“Yes, you incredulous man, I will,” he heard the laughter in her voice, “I know how to cook contrary to popular belief. Now, it’s late, go to bed and I’ll see you Saturday at 5.”

“Yes ma'am. See you on Saturday, rest well love.”

“You too.”

By the end of the call, Cassian felt better and honestly relieved. Saturday could not come soon enough.

 

* * *

 

By Saturday evening, Cassian had positively a pep on his step. Kay had gifted him a rare book, which he appreciated and had agreed to accompany him to Jyn’s place for dinner, which he did without so much a dig at her cooking skills.

Cassian knew they liked one another, but were simply too different to be fully on agreement. He didn’t mind, they both respected one another and when push came to shove, they were quite the terrifying unit.

Once at Jyn’s place, he knocked and was sure he heard shushing sounds coming from the other side of the door. Moments later, Jyn partially opened the door.

“Oh good you’re here!” She beamed at him.

He returned her smile, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Then, once Jyn opened the door fully, a chorus of “Happy Birthday!” was heard. He stood frozen, there, inside Jyn’s house were all his friends. And much to his pleasure and surprised, a few of them he hadn’t seen since high school.

He made his way indoors, hugging friends and getting pats on the back alongside birthday wishes. He looked at Kay, he didn’t seem surprised at all. And it all clicked on his head, those two had plotted this together, well, for once he had no complaint. He spent the rest of the evening happily chatting with friends, the conversation only lulled when they had dinner. Jyn had made him birria, it was delicious.

And now, as he was surrounded by friends and Jyn made her way from the kitchen cake in hand, he found that maybe, just maybe, conspiracies were not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: birria is a Mexican dish, sort of a stew that can be made with either beef or goat meat


End file.
